Is This True Love?
by Sakura-girl
Summary: Ginny is sent to the LotR dimension there she gets with the fellowship to destroy the ring, LEGOMANCE R
1. Default Chapter

**Is this true love?**   
  
Chapter 1   
Corrected by Christine C.   
  
  
It was a normal day, at least it was for Virginia Weasley or Ginny like her friends call her. She woke up with the crack of   
dawn to start a new day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginny Weasley is the youngest member of the   
Weasley family, she has 6 older brothers: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron.   
  
She was 16 and in her sixth year at Hogwarts, Ron was in his seventh year, but why would you want to know what year   
Ron was in? Well the answer is very simple, Ron's best friend, Harry Potter, was Ginny's *secret* crush, seeker for the   
Gryffindor quidditch team and the boy who lived. He was cute and had beautiful green emerald eyes, who could not like   
THAT? The problem was he liked Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw girl (A/N: I think Cho was a year older than Harry right??……   
.Well this is my fic so Cho is Harry's age). What did Cho have that Ginny didn't? That my friends, is a mystery.   
Ginny tried everything to get Harry's attention, but if her red flaming hair couldn't get his attention, then what could?   
Now she had given up, and tried not to blush when he smiled at her. But even if she had given up, she still *loves* Harry.   
BUMP   
"Owwww...... That dream again," mumbled Ginny, she stretched and stood up. "I always wake up at the best part," She   
said, while touching her lips like someone had just kissed her. 'Get a grip girl, he doesn't like you, he never will, so get   
a hold of yourself!' Thought Ginny, angry with herself.   
  
It was a Friday morning, and because it was dawn the other girls in her dorm were sleeping. She put on her robes and   
went downstairs. The common room was empty, she walked trough the portrait hole and made her way to the great hall.   
  
There was only 1 Gryffindor, a second year, she took a seat at the end of the table. A moment later one of Ginny's dorm-   
mate, (A/N: Not like that you perverts!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Jessica, she walked toward Ginny and sat beside her. "Hey Gin!" She   
greeted. "Hi Jess," Ginny answered. "Sooooooooooo, what do we have today?" asked Jessica. "Charms, Transfiguration   
and Care Of Magical Creatures," said Ginny, not really in the mood to talk. "What's wrong?" asked Jessica, concerned. Just   
then Ron, Harry, and Hermione came through the wooden oak doors. Ginny stared at Harry, who was staring at the   
Ravenclaw table. "Oh, I see it's the Potter case. Okay Gin, you have two options- 1-. Tell him how you feel 'bout him and   
*make* him like you or option 2-. Go for one of the Hufflepuff boys. I swear Gin, they are DYING for you!" said Jessica,   
who saw Ginny looking at Harry. "Well let them die 'cause they are just friends to me, nothing more, and option 1-. Is not   
an option," said Ginny looking Jessica in the eye. "Then, what are you gonna do?" asked Jessica. By now Ron, Hermione,   
and Harry were near the table. "I'll do nothing," answered Ginny, while helping herself to some toast. "About what?" asked   
a familiar voice.   
"Nothing!" chorused Ginny and Jessica. Ron studied them with suspicion.   
  
"We have Charms in 20 minutes, we better go get our books," said Jessica.   
  
"Yea!" said Ginny, hiding how relieved she was. And they walked out the doors to the Gryffindor Common room. Once they   
  
were outside Ginny said, "Saved by Jessica!" Jessica glared at Ginny and said "You can't just do nothing Gin, you like   
  
Potter and I want you to be happy, you're my best friend and I don't want you to suffer over the boy who lived, its just not   
  
fair for you," said Jessica, in a serious tone. "I know Jess… but don't worry about me, oh and I wanted to ask you a   
question, why do you call Harry, Potter, huh?" asked Ginny with curiosity. "Well, I just don't feel like calling him Harry,   
that's all." "Okay," said Ginny, and both made their way to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
[Great Hall (Ron, Hermione and Harry)]   
  
"Ginny looked depressed," said Hermione.   
"Probably because she can't get Harry's attention," replied Ron.   
Harry blushed but didn't say anything.   
Hermione glared at Ron and said, "Well, we should try and cheer her up!" proposed Hermione.   
"How?" asked Harry.   
"Well, tomorrow we are going to Hogsmeade (spelling?)…We should ask her to come with us," answered Hermione.   
"Fine," said Ron. Then the three of them started eating their breakfast.   
{Before Dinner, Ginny and Jessica} (A/N: I'm lazy, so what?)   
  
"I have great news Gin, Ross Lambert invited me on a date tomorrow in Hogsmeade!" said Jessica excitedly.   
"What?!? But you said you were coming with me!" said Ginny, disappointed but at the same time jealous that Jessica   
had a date.   
"Well, you could hang out with your brother," said Jessica. "Maybe, I'll ask him…" Then the two of them made their way to   
the great hall.   
  
{Great Hall}   
  
"Hey Ginny, how are you?" asked Hermione, with a smile on her face. "Fine, we have tons of homework," replied Ginny.   
"We were wondering if you wanted to come with us to Hogsmeade, you know, if you don't have any plans for tomorrow?" asked   
Hermione, trying to keep her voice casual. "Great!!" said Jessica. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her strangely.   
"Yea I'll go, Jessica is going on a date," said Ginny with a smile. "Oh, well great, we'll meet tomorrow at 10 in the common   
room, is that ok?" "Yea, perfect!"   
  
{Middle Earth}   
"I don't think this is a good idea, Elrond, what if he doesn't want to help?" said an old man with a staff.   
"We need all the help we can get, Gandalf, like you said, Saruman has betrayed us, our list of allies is getting shorter,"   
answered Lord Elrond.   
"I know, it's just that we are messing with time and dimensions," answered Gandalf, very concerned.   
"We have to try…" said Elrond, sighing. He took a red diamond and put it in the middle of the room and started chanting   
a spell in Elvish.   
  
*******************************************************************   
  
Ginny was getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. She had on grey sweatpants, a baggy sleeveless grey shirt, and running shoes.   
Her hair was tied in a messy bun with strands of hair going in different directions. She had put some lip gloss on her lips   
and had slight make up on which you could hardly see. She got out from the bathroom, just to find Hermione waiting for her.   
"Am I late?" Ginny asked. "No, just figured we could go downstairs together," answered Hermione. Ginny took two books,   
Hogwarts History and The Art of Magic by Jaelyn Ross. She said a simple spell and the books were miniature.   
She put her wand in her back pocket and started walking toward the door where Hermione was waiting for her.   
"GINNY WATCH OUT!!!!!!!" yelled Hermione. Ginny turned around only to see darkness.   
  
*******************************************************************   
  
A portal had appeared above the floor. Lord Elrond took the diamond and backed away, from the portal a girl fell, a girl   
with red flaming hair and the strangest clothes. Gandalf and Elrond looked at each other and rushed to the unconscious girl.   
Elrond picked her up (A/N: lol I think I have made Elrond very OOC) and took her to one of the guest rooms. He had to admit,   
he had expected a warrior, or at least an adult   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Corrected by Christine C.   
  
Ginny woke in something really soft; it was a bed, a very comfortable one at that. She had her eyes closed, she slowly opened them to see an old man who looked like professor Dumbledore but he had no glasses, looking at her very intently as if trying to figure something out.  
  
Then she remembered, Hermione screaming and the darkness. Then the questions started to pop in her head, where was she? Who was this man? What had happened? She then managed to stammer, "Where a...am I?"   
  
The man smiled at her and said, "You, my lady are in Rivendell, the elven city, home of Lord Elrond."  
  
"How….how did I get here?" she asked, confused. She'd never heard of Rivendell or Lord Elrond.  
  
"Lord Elrond sent a prayer to Valar for a fair warrior to come to our aid, we certainly didn't expect a girl in her teenage years…" He said, confused.  
  
'I'm most certainly not a warrior!' Thought Ginny, angry at this Elrond guy for bringing her here.  
  
"I'm no warrior, old man, I even haven't graduated from Hogwarts," said Ginny trying to sound calm.  
  
"Hogwarts?" Asked the confused man, "Oh, and my name is Gandalf," he added with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Ginny tired of thinking the only thing she wanted was to go back to her home.  
  
"You are a witch?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, oh where's my wand?" She asked, maybe she could do magic here, that would be good.  
  
"Your wand?" Asked a confused Gandalf.  
  
"It would look like a stick," she said annoyed.  
  
"Oh, it's on that table over there," said Gandalf.  
  
Ginny tried to get up but her back hurt. Gandalf notice this and went to the table, got her wand, and gave it to her.  
  
"Oh, thanks, Lumos!" She said, and a small flame appeared at the top of her wand. She smiled, "Great! I can do magic here!"  
  
At that moment a woman came in the room. She was wearing a gown, and that's when Ginny noticed she had pointed ears! She gasped and stared open-mouthed at the woman, or should I say elf.  
  
The elf-maiden noticed this and said, "My name is Maren. I'm here to escort you to Lord Elrond. If you please would get changed, then we can get going." That's when Ginny realized that she was wearing a small nightgown.  
  
Ginny looked at Gandalf, and him as if reading her mind, headed out of the room. Then she looked at the elf, and she too headed out of the room. She noticed her clothes on a chair and put them on. Then she took her wand and put it in her back pocket, and headed out of the room.  
  
Maren was waiting outside. Then the two of them made their way to see Elrond. They walked like that for a while, "Where's the old man? I mean Gandalf?" She asked, while smiling to herself. Gandalf might have looked like Professor Dumbledore, but she was certainly not going to treat him like her headmaster.  
  
Then a thought occurred to her, this was another world. Her brothers weren't here, she was alone, no one knew her, no one knew about her stupid crush on Harry Potter, or Harry for that matter, you-know-who wasn't here, there weren't any death eaters. She was going to start again; no one would know her as little innocent Ginny Weasley. From now on she was Virginia, not Virginia Weasley, just Virginia.  
  
(A/N: from now on I'll call her Virginia, ok?)  
  
"He went to receive some very important guests," said Maren, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm sorry my lady, I never asked your name."  
  
"Oh, my name is Virginia, who are these guests?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"They are three hobbits and a man. I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you. Lord Elrond will explain everything to you," she said, always with that blank expression on her face. Virginia wondered if all elves were like that.  
  
They stopped at a door with beautiful carvings; just as they were about go in, she heard a shout, "Mr. Frodo!!!!!!!!!" She turned around and found a child running toward them, no, not a child, a small man with curly dirty blonde hair and hairy feet. Wait a minute, HAIRY FEET?!?!? What crazy world was this; next thing she expected was to see a dwarf. He stopped at the door and went in.  
  
She was stunned. She looked at the direction in which he came from and saw two other little men with hairy feet. They were with a man, a very dirty one. It seemed as if he hadn't taken a bath in a month. His filthy hair was very tangled and greasy. It made her think of professor Snape. She wrinkled her nose at that thought, she hoped he didn't ACT like Snape.  
  
"Are these the important guests?" Asked Virginia, raising an eyebrow with an amused smile.  
  
"Yes," was the simple answer she got back.  
  
The man was walking toward them with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Maren, is Frodo here?" He asked, in a light but firm voice.  
  
"Yes, I was just bringing Lady Virginia to see Lord Elrond," She answered, and gave a small bow.  
  
The man then turned his gaze toward Virginia, and started studying her. What business could this girl have with Lord Elrond? He thought.   
  
Virginia felt very uncomfortable under his stare, and was swaying on her feet nervously. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Virginia," he said, giving a small bow.  
  
"The pleasure is mine, though I do not know your name."  
  
"The name is Strider, My Lady."  
  
She looked behind him, to the little men, seeing them looking around with amazed looks on their faces. By that, she knew that they weren't from around this place.  
  
"Hello there," she said, giving them a small wave. They turned their faces toward her. They were staring at her, and then one of them walked forward so he was beside Strider. He said excitedly, "Hello! My name is Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin!" He had a big smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile, who wouldn't?  
  
The other small man also stepped forward and introduced himself, also with an excited voice, "My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck, but please call me Merry!" And he gave a small bow. What was with this people and bowing? She asked herself.   
  
Her smile broadened. They might look like little men, but they certainly acted like children. She smiled warmly at them and said, "My name is Virginia, I don't mean to be rude or anything but err um what are you?" She asked nervously, hoping she hadn't insulted them.  
  
"We are hobbits," said Pippin, proudly raising his head high.  
  
"You know you are the first hobbits I have ever met," she said, obviously amused.  
  
"Oh are we?" asked Merry, "We feel honored!" He said, also raising his head high. "Don't we Pip?" "Of course!" Pippin said "Ahem, I think we want to know how Frodo is fairing. And Lady Virginia was just about to speak with Lord Elrond." And with that said, they all went in. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Corrected by Christine C.   
  
Harry's POV   
  
Corrected by Christine C.   
  
Ron and I were waiting for Hermione and Ginny to come down, when we heard a scream from the girls' dorm. We exchanged looks and ran upstairs.  
  
When we got there we found Hermione standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Ron nervously.  
  
She turned around and she seemed confused somehow.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" I asked. Hermione now looked more confused, it was really bizarre.  
  
"Gone."  
  
I just stood there not really understanding what she said. Gone? What does she mean?  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, finding my voice in my confusion.  
  
"She…the portal…fell…" She said, confused. "We must go to Dumbledore!!!!" She said, regaining her composure. In a nanosecond she was out the door running down the stairs.  
  
Ron followed, muttering something that sounded like "Crazy girls!" and "Ginny is gone, Oh Ginny!!" He said a little louder with a tinge of sarcasm. (A/N: OMG, a confused Hermione? A Ron that's not worried 'bout his sister?? This is the end of the world!!!! lol)  
  
We were now running in the halls receiving strange looks from some students.  
  
Oh no! There was Professor Snape. We stopped running right in front of him.  
  
"15 points from Gryffindor for running in the halls," he said, shoving us out of the way and kept on walking.  
  
"What's his problem?!?!" started Ron, but was interrupted by Hermione, who now started walking in a fast pace in the direction of Headmaster's office.  
  
"Oh come on!" I said irritated, and started following Hermione. Doesn't he know this concerns his sister?  
  
'Why are *you* so worried??' said that annoying little voice that always appears in situations like this one.  
  
'Well, Ginny's my friend, where is this getting anyways?'  
  
'You and Ginny are friends, but she wanted to be something else, something more.'  
  
'Yea well…Hey! What do you mean by wanted, don't you mean wants??'  
  
'Nope, I mean she wanted, that doesn't mean she still wants to, after all *you* ignored her for *that* Cho!'  
  
'Well, what is it to you?? … Hey you there??'  
  
But the voice was gone. I had felt a small pain in the chest when the voice mentioned something 'bout Ginny not liking me anymore, but why?  
  
But before I could even think of an answer, we were in front of the Gargoyle.  
  
"Any one know the password?" asked Ron.  
  
"Um…Let's just guess!" answered Hermione, who looked really impatient to go in.  
  
"Mars bars, Toblerone bar, chocolate bunny, COME ON BLOODY GARGOYLE!!" Hermione almost screamed.  
  
I've never heard Hermione talk like that.  
  
"Gummy bears!" I guessed nervously, and surprisingly enough it WAS the password.  
  
We ran up the stairs and entered the Headmaster's office. He seemed startled when he saw us burst into the room so suddenly, but his eyes softened when he realized it was only us.  
  
"Why in such a hurry?" He asked with a warm smile.  
  
"Professor, I…Ginny and me were about to go to Hogsmeade (sp?) when a portal appeared behind her and she kind of fell trough it! I tried warning her but when she turned around, it…it was too late!" Hermione said really fast, but I noticed that she was really confused and even a little panicked.  
  
"WHAT?!?" screamed Ron.  
  
I was just standing in shock. Ginny fell trough a portal, she fell trough a portal, Ginny Weasley fell trough a portal, the girl that had a crush on me for 7 years fell trough a portal! I didn't want to believe it. I felt a small pain in the chest when I heard this.  
  
'But why do I feel this small pain?'  
  
'Because you don't want to lose her.' There it was again, that annoying little voice.  
  
'But Ginny is only my friend, nothing more.'  
  
'Is she now? Well, I think you love her more than just a friend.'  
  
'Well...Yeah, I love her kind of like a sister.'  
  
'You are really stupid aren't you? You love her like a man loves a woman, like two lovers.'  
  
'That's impossible! I can't be in love with Ginny.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because…Well…I don't know it just CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!'  
  
'You love her; you are just scared, because Voldermort is free, He might try to harm her, just to cause you pain!'  
  
I didn't know what to say next; I was fighting a losing battle, that was for sure.  
  
"Harry? Are you okay?" I realized I was so involved in my thoughts that I didn't hear what Hermione said.  
  
"Uh? Pardon?" I asked confused and slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I asked you if you were okay. You look pale Harry," She said, I could see she was concerned.  
  
"I'm fine Herm," I said annoyed. I hated being mother-henned.  
  
"Ms. Granger, could you please describe the portal the sucked Ms. Weasley?" It was Dumbledore, he looked concerned and the twinkle in his gaze wasn't there.  
  
Hermione turned from me and answered, "Well Professor…it was all black."  
  
"Weren't there *any* peculiar things about the portal?"  
  
"Well…now that you mention it Professor. There was something peculiar about the portal, in the middle of it there was a small red light, more like a twinkle I'd say…but what could that be Professor? I've read some books about portals but they don't mention the portal that sucked Ginny," Hermione was confused. I could see it in her eyes.  
  
If the portal that sucked Ginny wasn't in any of the books that Hermione read, then how was Ginny going to get back? Was I ever going to see her beautiful brown eyes? Or that smile? Or…what am I THINKING?!?!?  
  
'You love her' Those words, those 3 words that the stupid voice said. They echoed in my head, but why?!?!  
  
"The portal that you just described, Ms. Granger, is the most unusual; it is only used when someone is in times of war or has urgent needs. The portal that Ms. Weasley was sucked in was created by a person with a powerful source of magic. This portal could have taken Ms. Weasley to any time, any place, or any dimension. But of course after the task that she was sent there for is completed, another portal will open to bring her back home," said Dumbledore, interrupting my thoughts. (A/N: I'm sorry I'm making the characters babble. I just want to write everything that needs to be said ASAP. I know…. know I have a lazy ass so what? I mean who doesn't? Ok, now *I'm* the one babbling, lol)  
  
"But what happens if Ginny doesn't finish the task?" I found myself asking, I was so scared of Ginny not being able to come back.  
  
"Then I am sorry to say that she will not be able to come back…" said Dumbledore grimly.  
  
"What?!?!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Mr. Weasley please calm down, I have complete faith that Ms. Weasley will complete 'the task' " said Dumbledore trying to reassure Ron.  
  
"I will inform Mr. and Mrs. Weasley by owl, for now there is nothing you can do so I suggest you go back to your dormitories," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore…" We chorused. We knew that even if we tried to persuade Dumbledore to let us help somehow, he wouldn't let us.  
  
So we made our way back to the Gryffindor tower. We didn't feel like going to Hogsmeade (sp?) anymore. I had a feeling of dread and so many questions were swimming in my head. I just couldn't do nothing, I loved Ginny too much…Wait! I love her too much?! 'What's happening to me?!? Why am I thinking this way of Ginny? Ginny is only a friend, Ginny is only a friend!'  
  
'You don't know what you have until you loose it, yup, that's what they say' Oh no that stupid voice again.  
  
'What do you want know?????'  
  
'Just came to see if you have accepted your love for Ginny, but I guess not.'  
  
'Ok, fine I do love Ginny, though this is the worst time for me to find out about it!'  
  
'Good, now you've just made a great step toward a happy future.'  
  
The voice was gone. Now we had reached the common room. Hermione went straight to get some books from her bag, and Ron said he needed rest and went up to the dorm. I just slumped on the sofa and went to sleep, but my last thoughts as I remember them were:  
  
'Oh God, I'm in love with Ginny!' 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Corrected by Christine C.   
  
[Virginia's POV]  
  
  
  
When I entered the room the sight before me only made me nervous though I didn't show it. I looked around and noticed everyone seemed sad somehow. They had grim expressions on their faces.   
  
  
  
Sitting in a chair, beside an occupied bed was an old man, Gandalf, and the occupant of the bed was a man. The man looked slightly like a hobbit since he had very curly hair. I noticed that I was right. He was a hobbit. The lump under his covers was his body, a very short and small body. He looked deadly pale and his breathing was slow. It seemed that he wasn't getting the amount of air he needed. There were some pieces of cloth folded neatly on a chair, they were stained with blood.  
  
  
  
Then I noticed that beside him, standing beside the bed, was the hobbit I had seen run in the room. He was clutching the other hobbit's hand and silent tears were streaming down his face.   
  
  
  
I looked to Strider questioningly but he only shook his head slightly. I started looking around the room again and snapped out of my trance by a hand that had touched my upper arm slightly. It was Maren. She motioned me to another man standing in the room who was also looking at the hobbit in the bed. He had black eyes and long black hair that reached past his shoulders. He was wearing a crown but it looked more like a tiara. I mentally giggled but then I thought 'This must be Lord Elrond' and it made all my nervousness come back.  
  
  
  
He, that is to say Lord Elrond, turned to me and said, "Welcome to the elven city of Rivendell, I am Lord Elrond. I'm sure you are looking for explanation as to why you are here, I will give you one shortly," Then he looked to Strider and said, "Estel, he's not out of danger yet. Arwen will be coming shortly to watch him while I'm talking to our guest. I'll explain everything to you later. If anything happens to Frodo that my daughter cannot handle, call me, you know where to find me, though I prefer not to be disturbed."  
  
  
  
]I was itching to ask Lord Elrond questions as to why he brought me here, but decided against it . It would only make a fool out of myself and make me appear childish. I want to give these people the exact opposite impression.  
  
  
  
I gave a small wave towards Merry and Pippin. I would have waved to Strider too but he had gone off to talk to the old man (Virginia's going to call Gandalf 'old man').  
  
  
  
I walked out of the room after Lord Elrond with Maren behind me.  
  
When we were outside Maren turned around and walked away. I started to ask her where she was going but Lord Elrond spoke to me, "I have forgotten my manners, what is your name young lady?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Virginia," I answered and gave a small bow.  
  
  
  
"Well, Lady Virginia I am sure you are seeking answers as to why you're here.."  
  
  
  
I interrupted him, "Yes, why am I here?" 'Great bluntness Gin, now you are doing exactly what you didn't want to do, appear like a little child who wants her mommy'  
  
  
  
He fell a step beside me and said, "I would prefer to discuss this in private."   
  
  
  
"Well then lead the way," 'Fast,' I thought.  
  
  
  
He was now in front of me walking at a fast pace, as if he had read my mind. I noticed that everyone here had pointy ears except the old man, Strider, and I.   
  
Every elf that we passed gave a small bow towards Lord Elrond and a nod to me. I answered by giving a nod back. These people sure had good manners.  
  
  
  
Then we reached a door. It was the most beautiful thing I had seen, considering that everything was beautiful here, but the point is, the door had many carvings of leaves and vine, it was certainly breathtaking.  
  
  
  
Lord Elrond opened the door and held it for me. I entered the room and my mouth fell open in amazement. The room was the biggest library I had seen in my life, all of the books were beautifully bound and it was a truly immaculate place. Hermione would have gone nuts here.  
  
  
  
He, Lord Elrond, started walking toward another door. The view seemed to be hidden by a bookshelf. I entered after him and saw that it was another library. The room was in a circular shape with bookshelves that reached the ceiling. There were two wooden ladders on each side. In the middle of the room there was a desk of oak and two chairs on the opposite side. Lord Elrond sat behind the desk and said, "Please take a seat," and so I did.  
  
  
  
"The old man told me you sent a prayer to the Valar for a warrior to come to your aid, but instead of that warrior I was sent…" I began.  
  
  
  
"Indeed, that is correct Lady Virginia, and that old man's name is Gandalf," said Lord Elrond in a scolding tone.  
  
  
  
"Gandalf, old man, same thing, and maybe this Valar of yours must have made a mistake by bringing me here," I said, these people were getting on my nerves.  
  
  
  
"My lady, the Valar hardly make mistakes, I do not think you being here is one," He said, clearly trying to ignore my disrespect toward the old man; his problem, not mine.  
  
  
  
"Gandalf told me you had some type of wand and also that you attended a school of magic, you are a witch I presume?"   
  
'Oh that's just dandy, now he wants me to do magic. Well he wants magic, he'll get magic!!!'  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am a witch, would you like a demonstration?" 'If he didn't notice the sarcasm there, well then he's just plain stupid'  
  
  
  
"Yes please, if it isn't of any inconvenience."  
  
  
  
'Inconvenience? Never. Stupid elf!'   
  
  
  
I pointed my wand towards the chair beside me and muttered, "Locomotor Mortis."  
  
  
  
A soon as the words were out of my mouth the chair sprang up and its legs stuck to each other, causing the chair to fall and break.  
  
  
  
Lord Elrond's face turned from interest into anger.  
  
"I assume you know how to fix that" he said with obvious sarcasm.  
  
  
  
'Great, I'm getting on his nerves!! Haha!! '  
  
"As a matter of fact, I can, Finite Incantetum." The chair was back to normal, except it was still broken so I muttered, 'Reparo"and it was fixed in a 'jiffy'.  
  
Lord Elrond said a small thank you and a court nod.   
  
  
  
"Well let's get back on track, we were a little sidetracked there, you asked for the reason to you being here?" Before letting me answer he continued on, "Well, these are hard times for middle earth, it started…"  
  
  
  
(A/N: I'm too lazy to write the whole history of the Lord Sauron, but suffice it to say Lord Elrond explained everything to Virginia, from Isildur to Frodo, from Sauron to Gondor, everything!)  
  
Hours had passed since Lord Elrond had started talk about the history of Middle-Earth and Sauron. It was so much information and was taking a while to sink in. I'm not as angry with Lord Elrond as I was before. Now I understand all of the reasons why I'm here, and I find myself more and more curious about elfs, and hobbits. I kind of feel guilty about this but I kind of feel glad about being here.  
  
  
  
"Lady Virginia," Lord Elrond's voice snapped me out of my reverie, "You now must understand our need for allies. Saruman has betrayed us," Lord Elrond said staring intently towards me; his pierce gaze seemed to penetrate my thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I do understand, but Lord Elrond, you must know, in my world there is also a Dark Lord and I have not been of any use in fighting him. I have actually been one of his victims in the past and I haven't completed my education yet, how could I be of any help to you?" I said. I really wanted to help but I just didn't see how I could.  
  
  
  
"Lady Virginia, you have magic, and I'm sure in the magic school you went to they taught spells for self defense or did they not?"   
  
  
  
"Yes they did, but I'm not sure they are powerful enough..." I said and looked down at my feet.  
  
  
  
"Lady Virginia, if it would make you a bit more self – confident, I could ask someone to teach you swordsmanship, or even how to use a bow and arrow. Maybe then you'll re-consider about aiding us?" I immediately looked up, it would be very interesting to learn how to fight physically. Maybe I would be able to help these people after all.  
  
  
  
"All right, Lord Elrond, I will accept your offer." 


End file.
